Love On The Brain
by BrookeDWinchester
Summary: Bonnie and Enzo's first time together since their steamy kiss at the cabin.


**Shout out to KJ aka BonniexEnzo, this is my first fic hope you guys enjoy.**

 ** _Must be love on the brain_** ** _  
_** ** _That's got me feeling this way_**

 ** _It beats me black and blue but it fucks me so good_** ** _  
_** ** _And I can't get enough_**

Bonnie was completely breathless, her hair was bedraggled and her white shirt untucked and open.

 _Enzo has been trying to protect her._ He needed her, and she needed and wanted him just as much. Nobody, not even her friends would ever understand the love she had for this man. There was a small part of her that thought of the future they could one day have once she was free from the armory. Right here and now her body was screaming for him, and she couldn't ignore her urges anymore, she needed to be closer to him.

While Enzo was lost staring at her, she carefully stood from the couch, and went to removed her shirt and bra, took off her jeans and slipped off her shoes and socks. Finally she stood up in only her white lace panties.

"Enzo," she whispered seductively to him.

His eyes were glued to her body, she was stunning after all, small and lean with soft and smooth skin. Bonnie was presenting herself to him, wanting him to take her. He looked her up and down licking his lips and finally pulled her toward him so she was between his legs. He placed the side of his cheek onto her stomach and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Oh Bonnie" he sighed gleefully.

Enzo looked up gazing deeply into her wide green eyes, and he knew he could get lost there. He watch as a sweet smile played across her lips, which made his heart skip a beat.

Bonnie has never done this before, she never stood proudly in front of a man like this, to be honestly she's never been with a real man before, all she's had were a few quick times with her high school boyfriend. This time Bonnie wanted to be loved by a man, she wanted this man in front of her to make love to her in their home. As she looked back in Enzo's eyes he gave her butterflies, this was something she hasn't felt in so long, she knew he was the one, there wasn't a doubt left in her mind.

Enzo carefully caressed the small of her back and his lips were on the softness of her stomach, where he place soft kisses, until he decided to be bolder and he ran his tongue along the skin just above the edge of her panties.

This made Bonnie gasp with pleasure!

He stopped his tender torture and smiled. He was gonna make sure she enjoyed this night for sure.

Right there a shiver ran through her body, causing goosebumps to appear on her sensitive flesh.

Enzo went to position himself bringing her closer to him, he stood with her so they were face to face. He tilted her head up with his two fingers and brought her lips to his for a kiss which was already swollen from their early makeout session, Bonnie responded to him and this made him smile. She felt her tongue on his teeth and giggled. He drew back slightly and looked at her with mocking expression, eyebrows raised. This only made her laugh even more.

Then he looked straight into her eyes, while he slowly ran his fingers from her lips to her throat, and then drew it between her breasts, down her belly to the top of her lace panties. He bit his lip and dropped his hand.

 _He's teasing me! He's playing a game!_ She smirked.

He caught that smirk and decided to do something about it. He edged his hands smoothly up her sides and moved them around, just under her sensational breasts. She caught her breath in anticipation, but he extract his hands just short of the target.

She looked at him in surprise, and he smirked. With determination and avoiding his eyes Bonnie reach to the bottom hem of his shirt and quickly removed it. Then she forcefully pulled it back off his strong shoulders, and it fell to the floor.

His eyes widened. She pursed her lips together, suppressing her smile. Enzo looked down to see Bonnie erect nipples. "I see someone's excited." This made Bonnie who had been quite confident blush. He started to trace his fingers around her nipples making her squirm.

Bonnie felt his fingers on the top of her panties again, slowly pulling them down to her ankles. She was now fully exposed.

"I want you to show me what a good little girl you are later," he caress her face, in a tender gesture Bonnie found herself loving. "Okay?"

Right now all Bonnie could managed was a nod as her pussy was getting wetter for him, enough for Enzo to just make his move but of course it wasn't his style, he needed the build up. He wanted to make her beg for him, not giving her any quick release.

Now he was making her breathe heavily as he licked his way down to her stomach once again, while circling her belly button before finally finding her bare pussy. How she longed to feel his expert tongue around her, but he toyed with her and lapped up the juices near her entrance instead.

Bonnie had to admit she loved it, though, when he quickened his pace. Faster and faster he went and as her breathing became more rapid.

Enzo cruelly ripped himself away from her, leaving her desperate and wanting. She soon hear the sound of a zipper, she watched Enzo undress and all she wanted to do right now was taste him. She thought about him trusting himself inside her mouth over and over again. But to her surprise he was back between her legs and she knew she needed him to be inside her _NOW!_

"Is there something you want Bonnie?" he asked with a knowing look, and she was tired of playing his game, she's waited too long for this.

She moved away from him and found herself in the center of their living room eagle spread on the their grey shag rug. "I want you to fuck me Enzo." Bonnie shuddered at her own voice. She was never this bold or demanding for sex but there was something about Enzo that made her less timid. "I want you to stop playing with me Lorenzo."

Enzo moved to the floor next to her, he placed his hand over hers and brought it to his mouth. Kissing her palm, he murmured, "Tell me what you want love." He spread his hands across her stomach and slowly pushed his fingers down inside her.

Bonnie shivered, her hips twisting as she tried to ride his hand as his fingers working in and out of her with quiet, slick sounds. Her mouth finally moved, "I want you to make love to me." with that Enzo stopped.

He brought his hand up and pushed his fingers into her mouth. Bonnie shivered and licked her juices off his skin, her tongue cleaning every drop from his knuckles. And Enzo pulled her chin up and kissed her. "Your wish my love is my command."

Enzo wrapped his arms around Bonnie's legs and pulled her closer to him, sheathing himself inside her with a vigorous thrust.

"God Lorenzo," she cried, tightening her legs around him. Her heels dug into his ass, holding him deep inside her.

"Fuck, you're so tight" Enzo pumped his hips as Bonnie just arched and cried out his name as she clench his dick tight. She buried her face in his throat. Enzo buried his hand into her hair and angled her head as he bent to kiss her. When he finally raised his head, they were both breathing heavily. He pressed a kiss to her cheek, her ear and finally along her throat.

Bonnie was just gasping at the feeling of fullness, Enzo's movements in between her legs making her relax, as pleasure rushes through her.

Enzo stopped moving, sitting back on his haunches, pulling her up with him. He continued kissing her softly before placing her face into his hands and staring into her misty green eyes. "I love you," he whispered. Bonnie stared right back at Enzo this was the first time he's said this to her, "I love you, Bonnie Bennett"

"I love you too," she replied, returning his kiss.

"I want you to watch us," he whispered in her ear, his hand splayed across her belly.

Bonnie's eyes were wide, she watched as he spread her thighs with his hands, exposing them both watching as his dick disappear inside her, sliding in and out of her as he thrust up into her.

"You see?" He smiled as her back arched.

"Yes! Harder" she screamed.

Enzo smacked her ass and pound up into her with a force making Bonnie shudder as her walls convulsed around his prick inside her, dragging his orgasm from him. He groaned, managing one or two more thrusts before he stopped. He eased her down until she was kneeling on the rug.

Bonnie was worn out, as she laid naked curling up on the rug, and Enzo moved behind her wrapping his arms around her naked exposed body and cuddled her by the fireplace. He kissed the back of her head and mumble one last time as she was nodding off to sleep. "I love you." then he kissed her cheek, and Bonnie must have muttered back to him once more, _I love you too._


End file.
